


Chances. (Lirry/Narry)

by Sad_Serenade01



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Serenade01/pseuds/Sad_Serenade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My life crumbled into pieces, every part of me turned into dust. On the edge of the universe holding onto a string destined to break in half, perplexed when it will break. And when it does, let fate be fate. Not everyone gets a fairy-tale ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall's POV

Shaking, I lightly rub my arms covered in blood, I can't help but scream. Still shaking, I lay on my bed and cry. The pain all over my body is nothing compared to the pain in my heart. 

"Niall, I love you, I can't spend one moment without thinking about you. It hurts me seeing you like this."

"Harry, I love you too, but it's not like you actually love me. Just leave me alone, please." 

"Nialll-"

"No, Harry, there's nothing left to say. I can't do this anymore...I'm sorry."

"No, Niall-"

"No, Harry. Goodbye."

I take the pillow from underneath my head, and throw it across the room. 

"I'm sorry."

"No, Niall, don't apologize...I am the one that needs to apologize."

"Harry, you never did anything to hurt me-"

"You are lying, and you know that."

"No, Harry, I'm not. I just want everything to go back to the way it used to be."

I believed my own lie, why was I so dumb?

"I thought you loved me!" 

"I love you, Niall. I always have, and I always will." 

"P-promise?"

"Niall, I promise."

The tears from my eyes make their way off of my face, and onto my bloody hands.

"H-Harry, stop."

"Don't tell me what to do, Niall." 

"Ow, Harry, stop!"

"What did I just tell you!?" 

"I'm sorry..."

I begin to cry harder recalling what happened next. These feelings I feel right now will forever leave scars, and will be remembered when I look back to these times of being in the dark. At least I will know I survived...If I ever get there.


	2. Chapter 2

Perrie's POV

"Perrie, could you please get Niall, it's dinner time." I hear my mum call from the kitchen. 

"Do it yourself." I say irritated with her. I continue to text my best friend, Louis, with the track-phone I just got. 

"Perrie, I'm busy setting the table." She complains.

"Fine," I groan, and stand up from the couch. "Do you need me to get Buddie while I'm up there?" 

"No, Buddie is taking a nap right now. He can eat when he wakes up." I hear my mother say. 

"Okay." I let out before I walk up the stairs, hearing the loud creaks coming from under my feet. Of course we're poor so we can't fix that. "Niall, dinner." I shout from the end of the hallway. I enter my room, and check the time. 

5:45 PM

I exit my bedroom, and stand in front of Niall's closed door waiting for him to respond. I knock on his door, and call out his name. After a few minutes of silence, my brother finally opens the door.

"What the fuck do you need?" He snaps at me.

"It's dinner time, and I'm not letting you skip another meal." I say annoyed with him.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." He turns around, and tries to close the door until I stop him. 

"Niall, you haven't been eating much lately. You need to eat." I watch as he turns around. "Are you okay? You know you can trust me, right?" I give him a consoling grin, but he continues to frown at me. 

"Perrie, I'm fine." He rolls his eyes at me. 

"Why won't you eat-" 

"I said I wasn't hungry." He interrupts me. 

"Whatever..." I look down at the floor, and walk away from his door. I walk down the stairs, and through the living room to get to the kitchen. I take my seat at the table, and make eye-contact with my mother. 

"Perrie, where is your brother?" She asks, taking her seat across from me.

"He said he wasn't hungry...Again." I lie for him. 

"Of course he's not..." She reaches across the table, and grabs onto my hand. "I love you, Perrie." 

"Ehh..." I let out jokingly. She laughs at me, and pulls her hand from my grip. 

"You, and your brothers all I have left." She whispers starting to make herself upset. "But I don't want to think about that, so lets eat." 

I laugh at my mother, and eat the shitty meal she made. I somehow eat all of the food without complaining, which is a first. After I finish, I walk back up the stairs to knock on Niall's door again. I hear Niall groaning from the other side of the door, and call out his name as I start to worry about him. I watch the door slightly open to where I'm only able to see his face. 

"Yes, Perrie?" He asks still annoyed with me. 

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay-"

"I told you, I was fine." He interrupts me. I look up at him, not believing a word he says. "Just go, Perrie." I look down at his arms, noticing the cuts all over his arms. "Bye, Perrie." He says before closing the door in my face. 

Was that what I thought it was?


	3. Chapter 3

Niall's POV

"I don't get it, I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Niall."

"No, you don't, Harry." 

"Niall, please open the door." My mother interrupts my thoughts. Hesitantly, I stand up, and walk towards the door. I open it slightly, revealing the body behind the voice. 

"Yes, mum?" I ask irritated. 

"You need to eat, Niall." She scolds me. "I know the divorce hit you harder than your sister, but you still need to eat." I open the door the full way, finding Perrie standing next to my mother. 

Snitch.

"Mum, I-I don't feel to well." I lie. 

"Do you need to go to the doctors? We could go right now if you really don't feel well-" 

"Mum, I think I just need some rest." I interrupt her. 

I don't bother waiting for a response, and close the door in their faces. I make my way to my bed, and close my eyes. 

You are doing this to yourself, you know this doesn't have to last forever. 

I turn onto my side, ignoring the voice in my head. I look out of the window, and close my eyes again. 

You are somewhere out there. 

I want to forget what you did to me, not make it worse. I wish I could forget. 

 

Perrie's POV

I lean back on the couch, and continue to text Louis. 

"Would it be okay if Louis came over?" I ask my mother, who is sitting to the left of me. 

"Have I ever cared if the neighbor boy came over?" She asks confused why I was asking this time. 

"Okay, he'll be over soon. He just has to ask Daphne if he's allowed to come over." I hear a creak come from the stairs, which causes me to look over.

"Mummy?" I watch as Buddie sits on my mother's lap. 

"Did you wake up, sweetie?" She asks in her incredibly annoying baby voice. 

"I can't sleep, mummy." Buddie says groggily. "I heard Ni-all crying." 

"Awe, that's so sweet of you to care about your brother! He's fine, honey, go back to bed." She pretends to care. 

Sure, he acts like that now, but as soon as she leaves he transforms into the demon's child. 

"He's sad, mummy." 

"He's okay, Buddie, go back to bed." 

"Okay, mummy. Nighty-night." He says before curling up on my mother's lap, and falls asleep. 

I feel my phone vibrate from my hands, and read the text message. 

"Louis is on his way right now." I say excitedly. 

"Okay, is he spending the night tonight?" She asks shocking me. 

A boy...Spending the night?

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I can ask-" I am interrupted by a loud gunshot.

My mother, and I stare at each other confused. I am the first one to run out of the house to see what happened. I notice a man laying on the ground, covered in blood. 

"Mum!" I shout to get her attention before I run in the middle of the road, being careful not to slip on the ice. 

"Louis!?" I shout as I try to pick him up from the ground. 

"Perrie, you need to get out of here." Louis lets out. 

"N-no, I got you, Louis." I say panicking. 

"Perrie, go inside, and make sure everyone is safe. Lock the door, I promise I'll be okay. I p-promise, just get out of here." He says shocking me with how easily he is able to speak 

"No-" I shake my head still panicking. I watch as Louis closes his eyes, peacefully. I quickly run into my house, and dial 9-1-1 on my shitty phone. 

"Perrie, why did you go out there?" My mother yells at me, watching Daphne exit her house from the window. 

I open my mouth expecting words to come out, but I just stand there in full panic mode. 

"Hello, this is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" The operator says on the other side of the line. 

I put the phone closer to my ear, and I am unable to make out any words. 

My mother takes the phone from my hands and says, "We need an ambulance." 

I watch as Daphne tries to pick up her son from the middle of the street. I start to cry, watching her struggle. 

"322 Crawford Street." My mother says looking out of the window. She hangs up, and throws the phone down on the couch. 

"Stay in here, Perrie. Make sure your brothers are safe, I'll be back." She says before exiting the house, and locking the door. 

I take Buddie off the couch, and carry him up the stairs. I lay him in his bed, and run into my bedroom. 

No, no, no, no, he's too young to die. 

I close my eyes as I hear the sounds of sirens grow louder and louder. 

He's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Perrie's POV

"Daphne, and Phoebe, right?" The doctor asks the two women on either side of me.

"Yes, is Louis okay?" Daphne asks anxiously.

"I'm Dr. Trevon, and of course I have to be the one that gives you the bad news. Why does it always have to be me?" The doctor asks himself.

I sit up in my chair, confused with what he meant. "W-what do you mean?" I stutter as I continue to panic. I look over at my mother as she snaps Niall out of his trance.

"What?" He shouts.

"Go take your brother to the toy room." She demands.

"Do I have to?" He complains.

"Niall, now." She shouts at him.

"Fine..." He mumbles, and walks off with Buddie. 

"Sorry." She apologizes to the doctor.

"Like I was saying, I'm afraid he didn't make it, I'm sorry for your loss." He says with a frown.

He's dead, no, he promised he was going to be okay.

The same two words echo in my head as I sit there lifeless.

No, he promised.

I sit there dumbfounded, nervously grabbing onto the bottom of the seat. I look over at Daphne, who was now in tears. I watch as my mother goes to her side, and comforts her. I start to cry as I watch Daphne cry. Daphne places her arm around me as we start to cry together. I refuse to speak, I lean on Daphne's shoulder, and let the tears fall.

He was my only friend I ever was able to make just...No, this can't be it. He promised, he promised he'd be okay, he lied to me. I should've stayed with him! I loved him, I thought we'd be together forever, I thought we'd have a family together. I don't want to believe it. I'm only 13, I can't lose him, he can't leave me like this.

This can't be the end. 

 

Niall's POV

"Boom!Pow! Ah! The bad guys live through the explosion! Oh no! No! This means trouble. What now, Mr. Foggy?" Buddie shouts playfully.

"Well, excuse me but I'm a little lady...foggy... I think we should throw more colorful blocks at dem!" A little girl who barely has any hair on her head says back to him.

"Good thinking Missy. Foggy. Get weady to aim!" Buddie runs around the room.

"Fwee! Four! Zero!" The little girl counts down.

"Boom! Ah! Missy Foggy! Looky! They all die! We won!" Buddie shouts joyfully, and hi-fives the little girl.

"Alwight! This deserves a pawty. Ask your brother to take us to a pawty." She points to me.

"Okay." He willingly agrees.

"What Buddie?!" I ask him as he approaches me.

"Can you take my fwiend, Andrea, to a pawty?" He asks seriously.

"Who is Andrea?" I ask confused.

"Andrea is my fwiend over dare." He points at the same little girl he was just playing with. I chuckle at him.

"For real or pretend?" I ask jokingly.

"Fo pwetend." He smiles.

"Okay, follow me." I stand up from the rocking chair, and watch as Buddie signals for this girl to stand up, and follow him and I. She stands up as I walk over to her to help her with her with the IV connected to her. "Where is your room, sweetie?" I ask kindly to the little girl.

"Right dare!" She points at the door across from the toy room. I take her in her room, and watch as she lays down in a child-sized bed. I follow her, and bring the IV next to the bed.

"Where have you been, Andrea? We missed you." A girl with bright red hair asks.

"I played with toys with my fwiend, Buddie." She says joyfully to the girl with red hair.

"Were you allowed to?" The girl with red hair asks rudely.

"I don't know. I just weave." She frowns, knowing like she would get in trouble.

"You could get in trouble for that."

"Come on, Buddie, lets go." I say awkwardly.

"Bye Andrea! I love you!" He exclaims before I push him out of the room. We head back to where I left my mom and sister.

"Why did she have a shot thing with tape on her?" Buddie randomly asks.

"That's what happens when you refuse to take your shots, you get stuck with them taped to you." I tease sounding very rude. He doesn't say anything, leaving us in complete silence. We end up at the food court when I hear someone call out my name. I look over to see Kyle and Luke, my bullies at school.

"Hey, Niall, why'd you bring your kid to the hospital? For the free food or just because you wanted to kill your child by force-feeding him drugs. But I thought you were gay, does this mean you are straight now?" Kyle shouts at me, getting everyone around me to look at me.

I quickly walk away, and drag Buddie along to avoid them.

"Fine, ignore me, Niall, it's not like I won't see you at school." Kyle continues to shout.

"Come on, Buddie." I pick him up, and run to the exit of the hospital.

"Who were d-dat p-people?" Buddie asks confused why we randomly left the hospital. 

"Just don't worry about it, Buddie." I reassure him as I run in the freezing cold to my mother's car.

I'm seventeen, and I've still never got my license.

I place the shivering boy in the somewhat cold somewhat warm car. I scoot him over slamming the car door shut, and sit myself next to the cold boy. I set the shivering 5-year-old in my arms, warming him up with my body heat. He leans his head against my chest, and readjusts himself getting comfortable.

"Where mummy?" A little voice asks from my arms.

"She's okay, I promise."

I give him an assuring smile as he whispers in the cutest voice, "I love you." I rock him slightly in my arms. We continue to sit in silence, enjoying one another's company.

He lets go of me and reaches in his pocket.

"Buddie, what are you doing?"

"Giving you someting." I chuckle at the way he speaks. I watch as he gets out a band-aid.

"This is for you." He takes my hand, and places it in it.

"W-why?" I ask confused. He takes a hold of my arm, and pulls down my coat sleeve.

"For you boo-boo!" He points at the massive cuts on my arm.

"Oh..." I whisper quickly hiding my wrist. He watches me struggle to get it open with my shivering hands.

"I help you." He takes it away from me thinking he can do it. I watch him, and giggle.

"There! I couldn't do it..." He complains.

"That's alright, I think I'll be fine." I reassure him. Suddenly, the car door opens, and a person gets inside.

"That boy never answers his phone..." My mother complains. She looks up in the rear-view mirror realizing Buddie, and I were already in the car.

"W-where's Perrie?" I ask confused.

"She's staying with Daphne for now, Daphne said she'd take her home later."

"Oh-"

"Where the hell is Buddie's coat?" She interrupts me.

"I forgot it, and we went outside and didn't want to go back in to get it." I lie.

"Excuses, I can't believe you, Niall. I thought you were responsible, instead you are freezing the poor child." She starts the car and heads home. She starts complaining again to herself, forgetting that I can hear her.

Someones on their period.

When we arrive home I carry Buddie, wrapped in my coat, in the house, and set him down.

"Just remember da band aid." He says, and storms up the steps. I follow him up the steps, and enter my room. I close the door behind me looking at the dark room. I sit down on my messy bed, laying on my back. I sigh, and close my eyes.

Back to this again.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam's POV

"Tried to domesticate you, but you're an animal. Baby, it's in your nature..." I sing as I paint over the marks of crayon on the wall. Suddenly, I hear a knock come from the door. Confused, I place the paint brush in the paint. "Coming." I yell before I run towards the door. I quickly open the door, revealing a man I haven't seen in months. "Harry!?" I say in complete shock. I push the boy in the apartment, so I could hug him. I wrap my arms around his waist, not caring that I got paint all over his clothes.

"Uh, Liam." He laughs at me before I push him closer to me. "Ow, Liam." He groans causing me to pull away to make sure he is okay.

"Are y-you okay? D-did I hurt you-" I stutter nervously as I watch him place a hand on his large stomach.

Oh, wow.

"No, you're fine." He squints his eyes in pain.

"Are you sure?" I ask confused.

"Yeah..." He trails off looking down at his feet. I scoot past him, and close the door behind him.

"Wow, this place looks amazing." Harry says as he walks over to the couch, and takes a seat.

"Not really, I just repainted the walls, and added more furniture." I say as I wipe my hands on a paper towel, and throw it away. I take my seat next to him, and start to think to myself. "Where the fuck did you go?" I ask the question I should've started out with. I watch as Harry looks over at me, and looks confused.

"What-"

"You left me alone for months, and you didn't even tell me where you were going or what you were doing-" He interrupts me.

"Liam." He stares at me without saying another word.

"Where did you go?" I try not to cry.

"Liam, I went to get help." He says trying to convince me that he isn't lying.

"Six months, six fucking months. You said you wouldn't leave me alone with...her." I gulp loudly, looking down at my feet.

"Where is she?" Harry asks changing the subject. I look back up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Mikey!" I call out with no warning.

"How is she?" Harry asks with a big smile across his face.

"She's fine." I say irritated with him. I'll get her, hang on." I say exiting the room, and entering her bedroom. I look behind me to see that he was directly behind me. I watch as he picks up a teddy bear from the ground, and holds onto it.

"Hi, Mikey, I missed you." Harry says to her. He sets the bear down, takes the child into his arms, and spins her around. "You've grown up so much!" Harry smiles at her.

"So have you, Harry." I mumble.

"Yeah, I have, haven't I?" He looks over at me with his beautiful green eyes. I watch as he looks back at Mikayla. "You look like your daddy, Liam."

"I thought she looked more like her mother, actually." I say honestly.

"Why do you have a pacifier still, I thought I told you to ween her off of it." Harry says looking over at me angrily.

"Okay, Harry, put her down now." I watch as he sets her down on the ground. "Okay, you should probably get going now-"

"I need to talk to you." He interrupts me again.

"Okay..." I trail off.

"In private, I mean." He stares at me.

I sigh, and bend down to the small child's height. "Daddy's gonna be in the other room, alright? If you need me, you'll know where to find me." Harry grabs onto my hand, and drags me into my messy room. The both of us sit down as I wait for him to tell me.

"So you know how I, uh, ran away?" He says placing a hand on his stomach.

"Oh, I forgot you existed for six months." I say sarcastically.

"I went to rehab to get help." He smiles.

"I thought you were too cool for help." I say in disbelief.

"No, Liam, I really needed help."

"Wow, I didn't know that-" My sarcasm is interrupted by Harry.

"Liam, stop. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though." He gulps loudly.

"Of course it's not-" Harry interrupts me for the millionth time.

"I found out that I-"

"Do you know what time it is?" I interrupt him, suddenly remembering that I have a double-shift tonight.

"No, why?" Harry asks confused.

"I have to go to work at seven-" I say getting up from the bed to check the time.

"You got a job?" He asks.

"Yes, I got a job." I mumble.

6:25 PM

"What about Mikey?" He asks confused.

"I hired a babysitter to take care of her while I'm at work. " I say getting a new shirt, and pair of pants to change into.

"Who?" Harry asks staring at me while I get dressed.

"Daphne, could you please watch Mikey until Daphne arrives?" I throw my dirty clothes on the floor.

"Uhm, sure...I guess." Harry mumbles, and stands up from the bed.

"Thank you." I smile at him, and walk towards him. "I missed you..." I whisper into his ear before pecking his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, thank you. Bye, Mikey, love you." I shout as I exit the room. I take my keys, coat, and shoes and quickly exit the apartment.

Why am I trusting him?

 

Harry's POV

"I missed you so much." I smile at the child, who was playing on the floor with a teddy-bear. I watch as she stares at me, and continues to suck the pacifier. I attempt to get my fat body on the floor, so I would be able to take the pacifier out of her mouth.

"No!" She shouts at me when I take it out of her mouth.

"No, Mikey." I scold.

"No." She frowns, and gives me the puppy-eyes.

I sigh, "Fine, but at least you'll be really good at giving blow jobs in your future. You will be able to please a lot of men or women...With penises." I suddenly realize how that doesn't make any sense.

I watch as Mikey hands me the bear in her hands, and says with her small voice, "Pay wif me."

"Oh, okay-" I am interrupted by her grabbing my hand, and trying to get me up.

I carefully stand up, and walk towards the little girl's room, noticing a phone on her dresser. I take the phone from the dresser, and slowly sit down on the floor.

2 New Text Messages

I open a text message from this Daphne person.

To: Liam

From: Daphne

I'm terribly sorry, I am unable to watch Mikey today. Sorry I'm telling you this at the last minute...you are probably late by now. If you knew I think you'd understand why I'd have to cancel. x

I decide to text her back to let her know that everything is okay.

To: Daphne

From: Liam

Dont worry bout it. Ive got some1 in replace ment 4 u. x

He sucks at writing.

I send the message, and watch as Mikey starts to comb one of her doll's hair. Mikey smiles at me, and leans her head on my stomach.

"Let me know when you are ready to play, okay?" I tell Mikey as I continue to search through Liam's phone.

I start to look through his photos, and instantly regret it after finding many photos of...Niall...and I together. I eventually find some photos that are of Mikey, I giggle at her cuteness. "Your daddy takes a lot of pictures of you."

"I wuv daddy." She squeals happily.

"I know you do." I smile back at her, and start to read some of his text messages. After a few moments of reading text messages between Niall and Liam, I decide to stop going through his phone.

"I know you." Mikey says suddenly.

"I know you do." I smile at her while she takes the next doll from the floor, and brushes that one's hair.

"Where you go?" Her voice cracks.

"I went to go get help with my drug and alcohol addiction...For six months, but I was discharged, and I'm all better." I smile at her, and feel a sudden sharp pain come from my stomach. I try to hold back a scream, so that Mikey wouldn't worry about me. Luckily, she continued to brush her doll's hair.

"I'm weady." She says excited. She gets up from the floor, and runs out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I call out. I get up from the floor, and start to look around for her.

"I'm hiding, come and find me!" I hear her giggle.

"Rawr, I'm going to get you." I say playfully. I walk over to the couch, and find Mikey. "I found you, rawr. I'm going to eat you now." I say before she runs away from the couch, and into the bathroom. I suddenly hear her laughing disappear. "Mikey?" I call out nervously. I hear her scream and a loud cry come the bathroom, and hurriedly enter the room. I quickly pick up the child from the floor, and place her on the sink. "What happened?" I ask panicking.

"I fwell." She continues to cry.

"Can you tell me where it hurts?" I watch as she points to her knee, and I quickly roll up her pants revealing bruises. I place my lips on her knee, and quickly take them off. "You're okay, Mikey." I smile at her. She smiles back, and wipes her tears away. Suddenly, I hear a few knocks come from the door.

"Who dat?" Mikey asks confused. I take her off the sink, and gently set her on the floor.

"I'm not sure, stay here." I say before walking towards the door hesitantly.

"Open up, it's the police." I hear someone say from behind the door.

Oh, shit.

I open the door finding two tall men standing before me.

"Harold Styles?" One of the men asks me.

"Y-yes?" I stutter nervously.

"You're coming with us." The other man says.

"What, why-"

"Put your hands behind your back." The policeman interrupts me as I place my hands behind my back, terrified. One of the men handcuffs me.

"Check him." The other one demands. The men who cuffed me starts patting me, and feels for something on me.

"Right here." 

"Take him away." The men push me out of the door, and down the stairs of the building.

"There's a child in there with bruises. Child abuse, you think?" I hear one officer ask another as I'm being pushed out.

"Take her away."

"No, you can't do that. No!" I yell trying to fight back.

"Come on." The officer shouts, and takes a hold of my arm, dragging me.

I'm so dead...


	6. Chapter 6

One Month Later

Niall's POV

One month ago, my mother sat my sister and I down so she could have a talk with us. She thought it would be best if we would sit down and talk to a therapist about everything we're feeling. She claimed that this was the only way that Perrie and I will get over her divorce with my evil father. Although that's not the reason why I'm upset, she continues to believe it is.

"Mum, this is stupid, why do I have to go?" I ask irritated with her.

"It's not stupid, Niall, you'll like it." She says, not taking her eyes off of the road.

"What gave you the idea that I needed this?" I roll my eyes at the woman beside me.

"You and your sister are both going to deal with it, you both need it. Buddie is too young to understand."

"I don't want to go." I complain.

"Niall." She scolds me.

"Phoebe." I tease.

"Niall, stop." She shouts at me.

"Phoebe, you stop."

"Stop acting like this, Niall."

"Fine." I mumble annoyed.

"Are we going to the toy store?" Buddie asks, tapping the glass, trying to get my mum to go there.

"No, Buddie."

"That's not fair. Broder and sissy get to go!" He complains, crossing his arms.

"You'll survive, brat." Perrie snaps at him.

"I'm not a brat! Mummy, she called me brat!" He whines.

"That's enough. We will sit in silence until we get there, not one word." My mother shouts. After a few minutes of complete silence, my mother parks in front of a somewhat small, but somewhat large building. "Are you two alright with getting everything settled?" She asks caring for the first time. Perrie and I nod, and walk into the building. I walk to the front desk, noticing the old lady's grey hair and grey eyes.

"Uhm, hi." I say awkwardly to the lady in front of me.

She refuses to look up at me, and croaks, "Name?"

"Niall Horan." I scratch my head, hoping no one I know is here.

"And yours?" She points to the little girl behind me.

"Oh, that's Perrie Horan." I say so my sister doesn't have to.

"I was asking her." She snaps.

Bitch.

"I'm Perrie Horan." The small voice says from behind me.

"Okay, Neil, you'll be with Dr. Stefany Allen, you can have a seat over there for now. Perrie, you'll be with Dr. Smith, you can take a seat for now." She smiles at Perrie, but not me.

Whatever, bitch.

She sits next to me, and reads some magazine while I'm busy looking around the room.

Is there anything I can do to kill the time?

"Perrie...Horan?" A woman calls out after entering the room. Perrie turns in her chair meeting the very tall women's eyes. I watch as the woman smiles at her."You must be Perrie. I'm your psychologist, Dr. Smith. But you can call me Sophia if you prefer." Perrie leaves me alone, and disappears on the other side of the door with her doctor person. I decide to check the time after sitting bored for what it seems like forever.

4:05 PM

Wasn't my appointment supposed to start five minutes ago?

"Excuse me, lady person, where the hell is my doctor?" I yell from across the empty waiting room.

"With a patent, just be patient."She croaks, and starts to cough uncontrollably. I ignore it, and stare at the broken flat-screen television for twenty minutes. I eventually get bored, and decide to play musical chairs with myself. I push all the chair's backs against the opposite side's line of chairs, and start walking around the chairs humming some random song. I stop walking, and take a seat.

"You're out!" I point at the air pretending there is a person there. I stand up again, and remove one of the chairs, continuing my walking and humming.

This is what happens when you leave a seventeen-year-old bored, and alone in an empty waiting room.

"Ni...yall?" A voice calls out. I look over seeing an extremely tall blonde haired lady. She chuckles looking at me.

Well, fix the damn television if you have a problem with it.

"Come with me, Niall." She continues to chuckle. I stand up making my way to her.

"Dang kids always making messes." The older lady at the desk complains. I roll my eyes following the blonde lady.

"Here's my room." She points after a minute of going through a maze. "Take a seat." She says after we enter the room.

I take my seat in the soft chair, while she turns her seat to face me. "Hi, Niall, I'm Dr. Allen, call me Stefany though." She smiles.

"I'm Niall, but everyone calls me gay faggot so I guess you'll end up calling me that anyways."

"No, no, no, I won't call you that." She reassures me.

"Yeah, that's because you're paid to make me better." I sass, annoyed with the women.

"You're funny, why would I call you that?" She asks, looking confused.

"Because I'm gay." I repeat myself.

"Oh, really?" She scoots closer in her chair.

Why did she do that?

"Yes, and my ex was a boy." I say truthfully.

"Tell me about it." I watch as she gets out a clipboard to write everything down.

Don't tell her too much, Niall. 

"Well, uhm, I met my ex in the third grade. We quickly became best friends, and grew close to each other. We would spend every second together, the two of us were inseparable. After a few years, when Harry was thirteen, he had a house fire, and lost his parents and sister. He was the only one who survived, but it was only because he was saved by one of his neighbors. This neighbor is now known as the temporary care-taker of Harry." I stop talking, and look down at my hands.

"What happened next?" The doctor asks, causing me to look back up.

"Harry became depressed, extremely depressed. He stopped spending time with me, and after a few months, he stopped going to school completely. Every time he would show up, he would leave early. I would go over to visit him to find out that he was very sick. He was eventually okay, and returned back to school. That's just a minor detail, though." I trail off, and try to think of what else to say.

I'm going to tell her too much anyways.

"Harry and I started to spend time with each other again. When I was fifteen, he admitted that he was homosexual. I wasn't sure how to react to it, and I automatically assumed that he had an interest in me, which wasn't true. He was bullied for liking men, and then everyone assumed that I was gay because my best friend was. So then I started getting bullied by this guy named Kyle-"

"I have a son named Kyle."

"Oh, yeah?" I ask, realizing that I am talking about her son.

"What's his last name-"

"Anyways, I realized that I had feelings for Harry. I told him about it, expecting that he would too. I didn't exactly know how relationships worked. He rejected me, and I continued to bother him about it. Eventually, he asked me out, out of pity. We started dating, and I finally came out as bisexual."

"So you're not completely gay?" The doctor interrupts me again.

"Yes, but I like men too-"

"So, I'm right."

"Sure." I mumble to myself. "Harry took me to his place, which barely ever happened. He introduced me to Liam's daughter, Mikayla, or Mikey. After Mikey went to bed, Harry started drinking alcohol in front of me. I was confused why Liam was letting him drink underage. I decided to ignore it, but ever since I saw him drink once, he began openly drinking in front of me. He would often get drunk, and would abuse me when I didn't do something he wanted me to do. I confronted Liam about the problem, and he tried to stop Harry's addiction to drinking, but it got worse." I stop talking when the doctor gasps as if this is some kind of child's story. I raise an eyebrow at Kyle's mother, and wait for her to say something.

"I'm sorry, go on." She nods, allowing me to continue.

"Harry became addicted to drugs on top of his original addiction, and he refused to get help. I knew that he didn't mean to hurt me, but it still hurt me in a way. I often thought about suicide, and I began physically harming myself, which became an addiction of mine-"

"Niall, don't do that." The doctor interrupts again. I stare silently at the doctor, and wait to speak. "I'm sorry, you can go on."

"Seven months ago was the last time I saw him. He came over to my house wanting to tell me something, but he left without telling me. The entire time he was there, he kept apologizing for something. He left without giving me an answer, and I haven't heard from him ever since. I assumed that that was his way of breaking up with me, but then he never showed up for his final year at school. I'm not sure if he killed himself, moved, or ran away. I am hoping, despite of how many times he hurt me, that he is alive. I just want to know that he's okay, and if being his friend is the only way to know that, then I am fine with that. I just miss him, and it doesn't help that I constantly think about him, making the problem worse than it needs to be. But I swear, I'm fine, I don't need help or anything." I lie to both the doctor and myself.

Way to go, Niall, you've told the girl too much.

"Okay, obviously you do need this, and you are not okay. The first step is realizing you have a problem." She sighs, giving up with writing everything down.

"But I don't have a problem, I'm perfectly fine." I wipe away the tears that formed.

She nods her head slowly. "You're in denial."

"What does that mean?" I stupidly ask.

"Denial? It means you are denying the fact you have a problem. You have a problem, but you won't admit it to yourself."

"Oh, but I don't-"

"Yeah, I know, what time is it?" She asks suddenly.

I look down at my watch. "4:40. Why?"

"Sorry, Niall, I was supposed to be with my next patient ten minutes ago, I've been running late today. Sorry our session was late, I promise next week it won't be like this." She apologizes. "We'll talk more about your ex, and your mother wanted me to talk to you about the divorce between your parents." 

"Wait, next week?" I ask confused.

"Yes, do you want it the same time next week? I'll schedule it for an hour, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Aren't you going to discharge me? I'm fine, you even said I was."

"No, Niall, I'm not discharging you. I'll see you next Monday at four, bye." She says, signalling for me to leave. I follow her as she shows me the exit. I push the door open, and look for my mother's car.

Just great.

"Niall, where's mum?" Perrie shouts from the other side of the parking lot.

"I don't know, do you have your phone?" I ask walking towards her.

"Yeah, I'll call her." After standing in the freezing cold for five minutes she says, "She's going to be here soon."

"Ugh." I complain, shivering. I watch all of the cars pass, finally seeing my mother's enter the parking lot. Perrie and I run toward the car, and enter it shivering crazily.

"Sorry, Buddie had a fit when I went to buy groceries." I sit myself in the second row in the middle seat beside both of my siblings. "When are your appointments?" My mum asks.

"Next Monday at three." Perrie says quietly.

"Mine is next Monday at four."

"Okay, I'm glad you two are going to get better." My mother says happily.

I'm fine, why won't anyone understand that?

 

Liam's POV

"Sir, papers?" The man asks me. I shove the papers in the man's hands. "License?" I hand him the license from my wallet. "Liam Payne, right?"

"Yes." I mumble.

"Step in the metal detector." I listen to officer, and enter the rectangular shaped detector. "Okay, clear." I watch as another officer comes toward me, and waves a wand over me.

"Clear, you may go. It's the room on the left." The officer says. I nod my head once, and walk down the hall. I enter the small room, closing the door behind me, and taking a seat in a chair.

"Right here." A tall man says, pushing a man in the other side of the room.

"God, don't kill me." I hear Harry scoff at the man. He turns his head, meeting my eyes. He sits down in the seat, and gulps loudly.

"You don't even know how much I want to slap you, you are lucky there is glass separating us." I hold the handles on the seat tightly.

"Liam, I don't even know what happened. I swear, I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry, Liam-"

"No, you're not. You told me you went to get help. Why the fuck did you have drugs on you!?"

"Is Mikey okay-"

"You lied to me, Harry." I begin to cry, feeling betrayed.

"I had no idea I still had them." He says truthfully.

"Why did you even have them?"

"I don't know, Liam-"

"You know, stop making up excuses. Were they yours?" I ask, trying to calm down.

"Yes, but-"

"I thought you got help." I mock him.

"I did, but I didn't even realize I had them." He tries to explain. "I guess I forgot to take them out before and after rehab, but I swear I didn't have them before."

I run my hand through my hair, and ask him, "Did they discharge you?"

"Yes, they said I was better, and I don't even want them anymore. I never want to do that to myself ever again." Harry begins to cry.

"Please explain to me why I no longer have possession of my daughter." I exhale, trying not to cry again.

"We were playing around, and then she slipped and fell on her knee. Then the cops came because they've been looking for me, and they took her away because they thought she was getting abused. I explained to a lady who works for the Child Protective Service that she had just fallen. She looked at her birth certificate, finally believing me that the child belongs to you, which she didn't before for some reason. She looked at your permanent record, and found it clean. I explained that I was watching her, and I just left rehab. I don't know if you met her already, she said she would investigate your home, and ask you questions. They won't find anything, so you should be able to get her back. I'm so sorry." Harry explains, sobbing through the whole explanation.

"I met up with her already." I say, looking down at my shoes. "Who called the police?" I ask confused.

"One of the neighbors recognized me from the newspaper. Jeremy Adams, I think his name is." I look back up at Harry to see that he was still crying.

"How long do you have to be in here?" I ask.

"Uhm, I think a year or so." He finally stops crying.

"How much is bail?" I shuffle around in my chair.

"Probably a lot." He mumbles.

"God, are you okay?"I finally ask, wishing I can hug him. 

I look up at Harry, noticing how hard it was to hold back his tears. "No." He whispers. "I keep puking every ten minutes."

"Are you sick?" I ask as my anxiety increases. 

"No, I-"

"I'm lonely without you and Mikey." I wipe a tear from my eye, starting to cry again. 

"I know, but I promise you'll get Mikey back soon." He reassures me with a consoling grin. 

I smile back at him."I might be able to get her back today because I have an appointment with the CPS lady after this."

"That's good, I have to go back to my reality of puking everything that's left in my body." Harry frowns.

"I hope I get her back, and I'll visit again soon. It took a lot to visit once, one whole month..." I trail off, and smile at Harry. "I'll see you soon...I love you." I admit as I stand up from the chair, smiling at the pale boy.

"Get Mikey back!" He smiles back at me. My smile fades when I notice something.

"Uh, Harry?" I let out awkwardly.

"Huh?" He asks, turning back around to face me.

"Uhm, never mind." I decide not to say anything, trying not to let my anxiety take over me. 

"Bye, Liam." He whispers.

"Bye, Harry." I frown, and turn the other direction to leave the small room. I walk down the same hall as earlier, getting checked for weapons again. The officer hands me my license and papers back.

"Clear, have a nice day, sir." The officer says in the same tone of voice. I smile at the man, and walk out of the prison. I enter my car, and buckle up.

I will get her back, nothing is stopping me.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Full Story:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/10385257-chances-lirry-narry


End file.
